Just A Robot
by cleana
Summary: When Miki awoke after her creation, all was choas. After being kidnapped and brought to a strange place with other "robots" like her, will she ever find her original master and her purpose in this world? - Important update!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've been wanting to write about Miki for some time! She's become my new fascination, to be honest. And finally, a story idea came to me today. This is only the prologue, so normal chapters will be longer. I hope you like it so far xD I'm ecstatic to be writing this. P.S., my other story, Can't I Even Dream, will still be finished. I'm not ditching it! Look for the new chapter this Sunday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SF-A2 Miki or Hatsune Miku, or any other Vocaloids for that matter. But I sure wish I did.

* * *

I woke to chaos.

"Get up, get up!" someone screamed, directly into my face. "You have to get up now!"

I tried to rise, but it felt as if my limbs wouldn't work. "Now, now, now!" the voice yelled. "Please, just…you know how to walk! I programmed it into you!"

My legs and arms felt stiff, my jaw locked together. I could only nod and rise slowly to my feet. A pair of pained gray eyes flashed in front of my face. "I'm begging you!"

Suddenly, hands grabbed my wrists and jerked me forward. A wave of red hair blocked my sight before my legs started to feel the pain of the movement. Too quick. My muscles screamed in protest. "I won't let them have you!" continued the angry voice. I watched as a hand swiped a knife from a countertop before I was yanked forward again.

I heard deep thudding as my strange captor pulled me towards a small dresser. With a gasp and a heave, he had moved it aside. A small door stood behind it. He pushed me forward. "Go through, go through!" he urged.

I did as he said, still confused but abiding. He did have a knife, after all. I yanked at the golden knob, pulling the door open and slipping inside. It was damp and cool behind the wall. He followed me in, pulling the dress in front of the secret place just as the door slammed open on its hinges.

Flicking on a flashlight, he grabbed at me again, interlacing my fingers with his own and pulling me along. We ran at full stretch down the strange passage. It got colder as we moved further down it.

Finally, panting heavily, he stopped me and sank against a dirt wall. Not knowing what to do, I copied him. My lungs, which had been screaming for air, eased some of their protests for a minute.

"W-who am I?" I stammered, testing my new voice. It sounded odd on my tongue. The light of the flashlight blinded me and then vanished again.

"A robot," came the reply of the man – no, boy – as he sighed, his head resting on the wall.

"A-a robot?" I questioned. That must be why my voice sounded slightly hollow.

"Yes, Project SF-A2. One of my best. They wanted to steal you, SF-A2. They wanted to take you away," he replied. For the first time, I got a good look at him. He was taller than me, with a mess of chestnut hair and sad gray eyes. He flicked the flashlight on and off, toying with it.

"Why?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to respond, but the tunnel shook and shouts could be heard, along with footsteps. The boy took my wrist again, pulling me up. I didn't want to rise, but he was yelling at me. He shut off the light and it was total darkness. I could only hear panting and shouting.

I tripped and stumbled, flying forward. My knees scraped against the hard ground, for my hands had not touched the walls that were supposed to be at my sides. The walls were gone. It was only tunnels.

"It's the split, SF-A2! You go down one tunnel, I'll go down the other," he instructed in a high, panicked voice. "Don't let them catch you!"

And he left me, without any answers other than the fact my name was SF-A2, I was being hunted, and I was not human.

I ran.

My new leg muscles protested, but I pushed myself further. The shouting was getting closer and I feared I wasn't moving fast enough. To my surprise, pain began to lance up my left calf. And it wasn't just ordinary pain; I fell to the ground, grasping my leg and screaming. It felt like someone was grinding away the flesh to reach the bone.

I don't know how long I lay there like that. Soon, light was splashing over my face, bobbing up and down as the strangers approached, yelling, "She's here, she's here!"

I released my calf, and everything faded away.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open. I didn't know where I was…the smell of burning wood hit my nose and I sat up in alarm. I was in a small room. It was rather cramped with only one window. The curtains hid the glass from my view. I was lying on a soft bed with a wool blanket draped over me. A fire crackled in the corner, and the only other object in view was a nightstand with a book and a note.

I slowly set my feet on the floor, remembering the harsh pain from last time when I had moved too quickly. I tested my feet out, and then I rose. My legs did not give out. I moved as slow as a snail to the curtain, reaching for the sash that held the fabric closed. I yanked at the ribbon and it drifted to the floor as the curtains fell back. It was something like I'd never seen before.

Tall trees rose towards the sky, stumps littering the ground where they had been chopped from their roots. The grass was lush and green, making my head swirl with the color of the flowers it housed. The deep blue sky stretched beautifully above me, puffy clouds floating lazily upon the sea of color.

Light floated into the room, the small particles dancing in front of my eyes. I reached out to touch them and they swirled away. I heard footsteps in the hall and I retreated quickly to my bed, somehow not wanting to be discovered. I had just pulled the blanket over my head, shut my eyes, and evened my breathing as the door opened and then closed a few seconds later.

I forced myself to count to one hundred before opening my eyes again and stirring. My next task was to read the note and the book.

I reached an unsteady hand out and swiped the book and piece of paper, bringing it under the covers for inspection. I counted to twenty and then picked up the note. It read:

_`SF-A2…_

_When you wake up, come downstairs immediately. `_

I scoffed and discarded the note. Now in my hands laid the book. At a closer look, I realized that it was a journal instead. It had a rough, brown leather cover and words etched into the front. I unbuckled it and took the first page into my fingers. The paper was heavy but smooth on the surface. The page was filled with sketches of a girl. She had long red hair that fell to her waist and a terrible cowlick atop her head. She wore a white dress with navy blue stripes and a star on the chest, gloves, and even boots and stockings. I giggled at the blue feather boa around her neck and the earphones on her ears. I wondered who she was until I saw her belt. It was wrapped around the edge of the dress and it had two letters that made my mind swirl: "A2." Was this me? I held my gloved hands in front of my face, felt my red hair. It was me. This picture in this journal was of _me_.

I turned the page, but it was just a bunch of design notes. I continued to flip through the notes until I came to a page titled: "Day 1 of project SF-A2." I read about how the boy, who I'm assuming wrote this journal, came to create me. I was reading intently about how he had made a copy of the basic knowledge needed and transferred it into my brain so I wouldn't be completely incompetent when the door opened. I had been too absorbed in the book to hear the footsteps, and now I was paying the price.

The girl crossed the room quickly and snatched at the note I had abandoned on the blanket. "You were supposed to come downstairs," she scolded.

What a strange sight, I thought. She had long pigtails of, surprisingly, bright green. Her cheeks were puckered as she scowled at me, then folded the note and tossed it back on the blanket. She reached over for the journal but I shut it and held it close to my chest. "No," I stated flatly.

"It's not yours," she insisted. "Don't make me force it from your hands."

"It is too mine," I retorted. "If it wasn't, then why would I be on the first page?"

"You're a robot," she sneered.

"You sound like one," I replied.

She seemed taken aback by this, and then she sighed. "Fine, fine, you got me there." She rolled her eyes and withdrew her outstretched hand. "The name's Miku. What's yours?"

"SF-A2. I figured that would be obvious, seeing as you kidnapped me," I snapped at Miku.

She waved the comment away and sighed, pinching the space in between her eyebrows. "Wow, you're one massive migraine, you idiot," she said. "I mean the name you want to be called. Surely you don't want to parade around with a dumb name like SF-A2."

I put my nose in the air. "Maybe I do," I replied.

"If you do, fine." Miku shook her head. "It's just a mouthful. Come downstairs. Master and the others are waiting for you."


	2. Ouchie, Ouchie, Go Away

**A/N: **Finally, I get a chance to work full-time on this story. :3 Anyway, hope you like. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Vocaloids. Which sucks, but is true._

* * *

_My heart raced. I didn't want to go downstairs and meet "Master and the others." I opened my mouth to tell Miku this, but she had turned and raced away before I had even uttered the first syllable. Well, a fat lot of luck that had been.

Still moving slowly, I got out of bed and stuffed the journal underneath the mattress. I stretched, patted down my hair, and sighed. Here goes nothing. I walked towards the door, the crackling fire still going in the fireplace. Leaving the door wide open, I emerged into a hallway. It had other doors lining the hall and a large window at one end with a staircase on the other. It was surprisingly cool. I wanted to peek in a room, but I heard voices from downstairs, asking where I was. I gulped in a breath of the chilly air.

I grabbed the rail and began my descent. To my dismay, it didn't take long to reach the bottom, which opened up into a large living room. Chairs of all sorts filled the room: couches, loveseats, recliners. No one sat in them. Instead, there was a large circle in the middle of the room. All of them – robots, I presumed – turned to look at me for the first time.

I stared back.

They were positioned in a semicircle in the middle of the living room. Miku was at the far left of this semi-circle, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Next to her stood two robots that were almost exactly identical. They both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Next to them was a blue-haired man that looked to be in his twenties with a long scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to Scarf-Man was what looked like a samurai impersonator or something. He had a long purple ponytail and a curious expression. Looking unhappy next to him was a beautiful pink-haired woman whose hands were on her hips. Next were two more robots: one with short brown hair and a sour look on her face, and one with green hair and a smile. The final one had her arms crossed like Miku, but her face was smug and demeaning. I decided I didn't like her.

Another person stood facing the semicircle. He had a shock of hair atop his head, and he whirled as he saw that the other robots were not looking at him. I presumed he was "Master." I almost spit at him.

A small smirk tweaked the corners of his mouth. "Ah, the project has finally awoken."

I balled my fists. "My name isn't 'Project'," I snarled. "It's…" I remembered what Miku had said about choosing a name. I took hers and changed one letter. "My name is Miki!" I announced proudly.

I saw Miku's eyes widen and her mouth drop. "No it's not!" she argued. "That's…that's practically my name!"

I shrugged. "So? It's not your name exactly."

Miku started to protest, but Master held up a hand and studied me for a moment. "Miki, huh? Well then. Welcome."

"Welcome?" I snapped at him. This guy really pissed me off. "_Welcome_! More like 'How does it feel to be kidnapped?'!"

Master's smirk instantly turned into a frown. "We didn't steal you," he said. "The boy stole you from us. The journal on your nightstand is ours. We hired him to make you, Proj- I mean Miki. He ran away with you and hid you in his house. We, naturally, wanted you back."

Huh? I shook my head, not wanting to accept this explanation. "Whatever," I said.

His frown turned upside down and he waved his arms around him. I was beginning to think he was bipolar or something. "Well, let's meet the Vocaloids!" he said enthusiastically. Miku groaned, but didn't say a word.

"Vocaloids?" I asked, confused.

"We sing," said one of the blonde-haired kids – the girl.

Her male counterpart nodded. "Yes, we're robots programmed to sing."

"Robots programmed to sing…" I muttered.

"Of course, you know Miku. Then there's Rin and Len. Kaito, Gakupo. Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Lily…and now Miki," Master said, beaming at me.

I didn't smile back. Despite their warm welcome (except for Lily, who was still glaring at me), I still didn't feel comfortable. Could what Master said be true? That the boy had stole me from him? No, I didn't want to believe that.

"Okay, cool, bye then," I said, turning on my heel and heading towards the door. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and as I reached for the doorknob, something grasped my arm. I squealed as a hand twisted it. Tears of pain clung to the ends of my eyelashes.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice sneered. A face contorted with dislike appeared in front of me. It was Lily. Her blonde hair tickled my cheeks.

I put my own snarl on my face, but it vanished a few seconds later as she dug her nails into my skin. "What the hell?" I gasped. "Let go, you idiot!"

"Does it hurt?" she asked, not showing any signs of letting go. Suddenly, her face jerked forward, and a very angry robot was standing behind her, hand raised. I think her name was like Gummy or something.

"Let go! Or I'll pry your fingers off of her!" Gummy said, fixing to strike Lily again. I felt instant relief when she let go, but a few seconds later, pain throbbed in my arm. I groaned and cradled it against my chest.

Lily scrambled away from Gummy, holding the back of her head. She retreated behind Master, whose face was red.

Gummy turned to face me, her green hair standing brightly against her pink cheeks. She was kind of cute, actually. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go get an icepack for your arm."

She took my elbow and gently led me out of the living room and into a bright white kitchen. I wondered briefly who did all of the cooking around here, but then I let the thought go. Who cared? I wasn't planning on staying here long anyway.

Gummy got an icepack out of the freezer and set it on my arm. "It won't do much," she said. "Sorry. But it doesn't look like it'll be too bad, just don't put too much strain on it. I think it'll only bruise a little."

"Bruise!" I cried in alarm.

"Well, yeah," Gummy said, giving me a nervous glance. "Uh, she twisted it hard, and look, it's swollen already."

I groaned. "Gosh, I haven't even been here for a day and I already hate somebody."

Gummy frowned. "It won't be too bad. Lily kind of hated everyone from the beginning." She offered me a small smile. "My name is Gumi. And you're Miki, right?"

I nodded. So it wasn't Gummy, but _Gumi_. That made more sense.

"Well, Miki, I'm offering to be your first friend!" she announced proudly.

"Um…okay." But I wasn't staying long anyway.

She placed a hand gently on my arm. "Ouchie, ouchie, go away," she sang softly.

Whoa! For a robot, she sang pretty well. Her voice was a smooth as cream, even if she was just singing four words. I closed my eyes briefly to listen better, and when I opened them, she was gone.

I smiled. My arm felt better.


	3. If you're reading this story

**Important?**

Hiii. D: I'm sorry if you like this story, but I'm not going to finish it. When I started it, I was obsessed with Vocaloid, and now I'm…not. Err. I really liked it at the time but I'm not sure at all where I was going with it.

Again, I apologize! But maybe you can read some more stories from me sometime soon~!


End file.
